indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Blissful sex (lecture by Prabhupada)
https://prabhupadavani.org/transcriptions/720627sbla/ Is there sex after death? Karandhara: "Is there sex after death?" Prabhupāda: Yes. laughter You see? Because this material life means sex. So they are seeking sex after death also. laughter This is, I mean to say, plain acceptance of the materialistic... He'll, "Is there sex after death?" they're inquiring. If there is sex after death, then they are not fearful of death. laughter There is a story that one man was drinking. So drinking in India is a great sin. So his friend advised that "You are drinking. You'll go to hell." So he said, "Oh, my father also drinks." So he said, "Your father also will go to hell." "Oh, my brother also drinks." "Oh, he also will go to hell." In this way, he continued to say, "My father, my brother, my sister, my this, my that..." So... And he was replying, "Yes, he will also go to hell." "Oh, hell is heaven. Because we're all drinking here, and drink there. So what is the hell? That is heaven." Similarly, this is, this signboard is like that = "If sex is there after death then that is not death. That is life." laughter You see? So actually, you have got sex after death. Because you'll get into another body. Now you are having sex as human being in very nice apartment or on the street, on the beach, as you like. In the next life also, as cats and dogs, you will have sex life. The sex life is not denied, because the life is there. Āhāra-nidrā-bhaya-maithunaṁ ca. This maithuna, maithuna means sex life. Eating, sleeping and sex life and defending. Āhāra-nidrā-bhaya-maithunaṁ ca sāmānyam etat paśubhir narāṇām Hitopadeśa. So this is now inquiry. Now, if this inquiry is taken scientifically, "Is there sex after death?" it is not joking, if it is taken seriously, so people should be informed that "Yes, there is sex after death. Why there is no sex? Because there is life after death. You get another body. Maybe a god's body, demigod's body, or dog's body, you'll get another body, according to your own work. And as soon as you get body, these four things are there = eating, sleeping, sex and defending." So there is, actually. So the higher inquiry should be that "Then what is the position of this sex life?" The position of this sex life is eternal. The sex life is from Rādhā and Kṛṣṇa. Cin-mithuna. Cin-mithuna: spiritual. But there the sex life is not like this abominable sex life. There is sex impulse in the original. Otherwise, how we have got this sex impulse? In the Vedānta-sūtra it is said, janmādy asya yataḥ 1.1.1 = "Supreme Brahman, Absolute Truth, is there..., is that from whom everything comes." So if there is sex life then in the Absolute Truth there must be sex life. Otherwise where you have got it? Wherefrom we get it? Everything is there, but the difference is that here, everything is contaminated, abominable, and there, everything is without inebrieties; it is happy, healthy and eternal blissful. That is the difference. The things are there. Just like Kṛṣṇa's mother, motherly affection of Mother Yaśodā upon Kṛṣṇa. And Kṛṣṇa is playing as child, pleasing Mother Yaśodā. So that thing is also in this material world. Here also, the mother likes to raise his beloved child, the child also plays to give pleasure to the mother. The rasa... Rasa means the humor or mellow. Exchange between the mother and child is there and here also. Similarly friendship, similarly conjugal love. Everything, all the five rasas, mellows, are there. The impersonalist cannot understand it. They're afraid of... As soon as they hear "love," "Oh, love? Here is love, frustrated. Then it is māyā. Then Kṛṣṇa's love is also māyā." Therefore they are called Māyāvādī. They are carrying this material idea to the spiritual idea. And when they cannot accommodate, they make it zero or impersonal. Śūnyavādi. That is their position. They cannot understand that these very things are existing in the spiritual world in a blissful way. So there is sex, but there is blissful sex. Not that... Here, we want to enjoy sex life, but at the same time want to get out of the result of sex life; therefore we use contraceptive tablets. Because result of sex life is very, I mean to say, miserable. So we want to avoid the miserable condition of sex life. But there is another life, where there is no miserable condition of sex life. That is spiritual life. But the ordinary, poor fund of knowledge, they cannot understand it. They think that "Here, the sex life is miserable, conditional sex life. So if in the spiritual world there is also sex life, then it is also miserable." So this conception of sex impulse, just like Rādhā-Kṛṣṇa and gopīs' dealing with Kṛṣṇa, they think it is māyā. Therefore they are called Māyāvādī. They have no knowledge. Their brain cannot accommodate this idea that all these activities can be very blissful, supreme---without any difficulty, without any miserable condition. They cannot understand it. But... Therefore it requires higher intelligence to understand Kṛṣṇa consciousness. Kṛṣṇa consciousness is trying to give the people the happiness which is simply blissful, without any inebrieties. That is Kṛṣṇa consciousness. So here, vāsudeve bhagavati ātma-bhāvaṁ dṛḍhaṁ gataḥ. Vāsudeve bhagavati. Vāsudeva, the son of Vasudeva, Kṛṣṇa, bhagavati, He is the Supreme Personality of Godhead. Here... Just like if I give one's father's name, then you know the man particularly. So here, bhagavati. There are many expansions of God. Advaitam acyutam anādim ananta-rūpam 5.33. But He is particularly mentioned here = vāsudeva,Kṛṣṇa. Kṛṣṇa's name is Vāsudeva. Vāsudeve bhagavati ātma-bhāvaṁ dṛḍhaṁ gataḥ. We are trying to enjoy life by making friends, ātma-bhāvam. Ātma-bhāvam means very intimate. Intimate, near relative, or beloved. So we have to change our consciousness. Instead of trying to make this material world as beloved, you have to make Kṛṣṇa as beloved. That is Kṛṣṇa consciousness. The everything is there. You get everything in return, as here, you are trying to enjoy, but without any inebriety. That is called Kṛṣṇa consciousness. So Parīkṣit Mahārāja attained this stage. Therefore he could give up all his kingdom, all his family, all his animals and everything, and he simply became Kṛṣṇa conscious. Read the purport. Pradyumna: "The three activities of religion, economic development and sense gratification..." Prabhupāda: Oh, there is no time. All right, have kīrtana. Hare Kṛṣṇa. Devotees: Jaya. All glories to Śrīla Prabhupāda. offer obeisances end Категория:Нектар